


*BIGBANG【龙Tory】爱喝奶的小熊猫 H

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 4





	*BIGBANG【龙Tory】爱喝奶的小熊猫 H

权志龙工作的时候很认真，在舞台上表演就是想著表演，演戏就是想著演戏，综艺就是想著搞笑，拍杂志就是想著帅气，休息就是什么都不想，除了一个人，不管什么时候都会出现在他脑海中——李胜贤，他的小熊猫。

今天早早结束了杂志的拍摄，终于没有別的行程所以可以好好休息一番，回到宿舍里，客厅的灯是暗的，走廊也一样漆黑。  
东永裴跟闵孝琳出去约会了；  
崔胜铉去看他期待很久的画展；  
姜大声这阵子去日本参加综艺节目。  
那么宿舍里就只剩下一个人了...他可爱的小熊猫。  
最近总爱在节目上爆料太多事情的李胜贤被社长叫去唸了一顿后便决定在宿舍好好的反省一阵子，李胜贤倒也想说刚好可以好好休息一下，编太多故事害的自己脑细胞用尽，BIGBANG的故事製造机果然不是叫假的。  
李胜贤在节目上看起来很活泼，话多又爱玩，而且很爱开玩笑，看起来就是一个幼稚鬼点子多的大男人，虽然偶尔也会撒娇，但其实跟私底下比起来差很多，私底下的李胜贤像个安静乖巧的小孩子，喜欢自己一个人窝在角落做些奇怪的举动，话不多但爱傻笑，对哥哥们的撒娇当然也是和节目上的不同，可爱的无人能敌，但对一个人，有另一个更特別的李胜贤存在。  
那个李胜贤只属于权志龙。

权志龙準备前往房间找他可爱的小熊猫，但突然发现厨房的灯是亮的，权志龙改变方向往厨房走去。  
一进去就看见自家的小宝贝正在饮水机旁喝着牛奶，嘴角还沾有一些白白的液体，不停的喝着牛奶喉结也自然的动着，李胜贤头往上仰，脖子的线条延伸至锁骨，李胜贤穿著简单的针织衫，纯白色的，领口很大幾乎快从肩膀滑落，双腿被黑色的紧身裤紧紧包覆著，更加突显那扎实的翘臀，这样的李胜贤，看起来很诱人。  
李胜贤把牛奶喝完用舌头舔了舔嘴角，李胜贤的舌头很可爱，粉粉的小小的，像小猫一样的舌头，舔完后习惯性的咬了一下自己的下嘴唇，那可爱的小嘴，总是让权志龙很舒服。  
李胜贤把杯子拿去冲洗，权志龙也借机上前从背后环抱住李胜贤，吓的李胜贤停下手上的动作轻侧头一看。  
「哥，什么时候回来的？」李胜贤的侧脸很好看，近距离欣赏更是藏不住心裡的渴望。  
「刚刚，从你开始喝牛奶的时候我就站在门口了，你在诱惑我吗？」权志龙的手开始不安分的在李胜贤的腰间摸索，最後大胆的伸进衣服里。权志龙刚从外面回来，手还是冰冷的，一下子的觸碰让李胜贤抖了一下，马克杯差点掉落在洗手槽内。  
「我怎么知道你在偷窥我，先让我洗杯子。」李胜贤冷静下来后继续手上的动作，然后把杯子往架子上放使其沥干。  
「我也想喝牛奶。」权志龙把头放在李胜贤的肩膀上，撒娇的口气说到，两手轻轻的掐著李胜贤腰上的小肉。  
「要喝我热给你喝，你刚回来很冷吧？」李胜贤甩干自己的手隔着衣服覆上权志龙的手抓紧，微微侧身的歪头询问。  
「好啊。」语毕，权志龙将李胜贤转过身来面对自己，开始一阵猛吻，这吻有些急切，但也不忘温柔的对待，李胜贤皱眉的想推开权志龙，但手却被权志龙压制在洗手槽上。  
顺着嘴唇开始往下至下巴，最後往脖子袭击，开始吸吮著留下属于自己的证明。  
李胜贤身体开始发热，头往上仰，咬著自己的嘴唇，双手也握紧拳头全身呈现紧绷的状态。  
「放鬆一点。」权志龙在李胜贤耳边轻语，把针织衫往上一拉，肌肤瞬间接觸到外在的冷空气让李胜贤倒抽一口气，权志龙吻上胸前两颗已经挺立的颗粒，用牙齿轻轻的摩擦著再一口含住用舌头给予湿润，惹的李胜贤全身酥麻。  
权志龙放开李胜贤的手，改往裤头抚摸，轻轻的将釦子解开后拉下拉鍊随后伸进抚摸着，一连串的动作对权志龙来说早就十分熟练，但李胜贤终究无法适应，这动作太快了每次都没有做好準备。  
一手开始摩擦著李胜贤早已硬了的慾望，另一手揉捏著乳头，像是在玩一颗小球似的，权志龙坏笑着再度吻上李胜贤的唇，李胜贤放弃挣扎双手往权志龙的衬衫靠近，把釦子一个一个解开，随后环上权志龙的颈部，将两人的距离拉近，两人的胸口接觸到冷空气不到几秒便紧紧的贴在一起，感受到对方的温度，这是最幸福的事了。  
权志龙用膝盖开始把李胜贤的裤子往下扯，最後离开那依依不捨的唇，双手抓住裤子往下一拉，包含内裤也一并被拉下，权志龙欣赏著自己小宝贝的小肉棒，早已因为自己的爱抚高高举起，满意的笑了一下便一口含住。  
「唔！」李胜贤还来不及反应，全身僵硬著，想把权志龙推开但却使不上力，觉得挺舒服的。  
由下而上的看著李胜贤的反应，看见李胜贤把头抬的高高的，不断的吞著口水，双手紧紧的抓紧洗手槽边缘，这样子真的让权志龙按捺不住的开始吞吐起来，用舌尖轻轻的舔弄著顶端，手也不閒的揉捏著后面的囊袋。李胜贤开始喘气，腿微微的颤抖深怕自己站不住所以用双手紧紧的撑住自己的身体，权志龙加快速度的挑逗让李胜贤知道自己快要高潮了。  
「唔...嗯哈...哥...快了...」李胜贤微弱的呻吟声传进权志龙耳里，不是没聽见，而是聽见后越来越兴奋，舌头绕着顶端不断攻击，手裡的速度也渐渐加快，这下可让李胜贤更是忍受不住的大声呻吟出来。  
「啊哈...哥別...嗯啊...好舒服......」李胜贤承受著身下的男人带来的爽快感觉，头越仰越高，伴随着越来越大的呻吟声李胜贤颤抖了一下后便射在权志龙嘴里。  
刚高潮完的李胜贤全身无力的快要瘫软到地上时，被权志龙站起身一把往怀里捞，紧紧靠在权志龙的肩膀上，聽见一个响亮清楚的吞嚥声，李胜贤瞪大双眼，那哥把自己的精液吞掉了？  
「哥...你......你吞下去了？」李胜贤双脸发红不敢置信的小声说着，这哥总是做一些自己意想不到的事，而且都很色情。  
「对啊，真甜呢宝贝...」权志龙把怀中的人儿搂紧，含住那已红的发烫的耳垂，嘴里还残留着些许的精液，那温热的感觉包覆著自己的耳朵，李胜贤小声的娇喘著，狠狠抓上权志龙的背留下几道指甲印。  
「宝贝热的牛奶真好喝，只可以给我喝知道不？下次让你嚐嚐自己的手艺。」权志龙色情的话暴露在李胜贤耳里，这根本让李胜贤完全变成是恼羞成怒，一把推开权志龙把自己的裤子往上提直冲进房内，权志龙见状愣在原地的笑了一下。小熊猫还是这么害羞这么可爱。  
权志龙上前打开房门看见自家的小宝贝窝在被窝里，三步并作两步的往床上一爬把被子掀开然后扑了上去。  
「走开啦！」李胜贤娇气的把权志龙推开，但无奈自己的力气根本比不过权志龙，根本就是白费力气，权志龙瞄了一眼李胜贤的裤子，还停留在膝盖的部位，一个坏笑的把正趴在床上的小熊猫双腿往下一拉，突然失去重心尖叫的李胜贤立刻发现不妙，但已逃不出这条龙的手中了。  
「换我餵宝贝喝牛奶喽。」权志龙爬到李胜贤前方，将皮带解开把裤子脱下，把自己早已硬挺已久的慾望举到李胜贤嘴边，李胜贤死闭着嘴扭过头，权志龙只好往前一伸手握住李胜贤的命根开始来回搓揉，让李胜贤再度勃起。  
「嗯啊...你放手...」虽然嘴不断的反抗，但手却没有去阻挡，李胜贤瘫软的趴在权志龙腿上喘息，只能说那双手不知道为什么感觉特別有魔力，一摸就是舒服到不行，当然李胜贤很快又被权志龙弄的快高潮，但权志龙一下子乾脆的把手放开，举起李胜贤的下巴。  
「换宝贝帮我了，用嘴巴。」权志龙露出微笑，在很多粉丝心中想必一定是让人尖叫著迷的微笑，但在李胜贤眼里却觉得邪恶。本来不想理会权志龙的话想自己伸手解决，可是却被权志龙迅速的抓住双手用皮带绑至身后，李胜贤死死的看著权志龙，又被他欺负了，除了欺负我还会幹什么。  
眼看小宝贝很不甘心似的於是权志龙再度抚上硬挺的慾望开始来回搓揉，每让李胜贤準备高潮时都瞬间放开，然后笑着看李胜贤的邪恶模样让李胜贤根本快疯了，从天堂掉到地狱的瞬间根本生不如死。  
「宝贝帮我，等等一定让你舒服。」最终仍然赢不了慾望，李胜贤睁开了嘴，眼里雾濛濛的看著权志龙，当然权志龙也毫不犹豫的把自己硬挺许久的慾望放入李胜贤嘴里。  
果然，一接觸到那张嘴全身感觉血都通了，什么症状都没了，那张嘴的魔力还真强。  
「宝贝...用舌头......」权志龙的汗水滑落至脖子，低头压住李胜贤的头，让自己的慾望更加深入。李胜贤也聽话的照做，把刚刚那欺人太甚的傢伙对待自己的样子还给他，李胜贤用舌头绕着根部，来回用些力道的吸了几口，让权志龙发出了呻吟。  
「啊...对就是这样......宝贝你真棒......」权志龙舒服的加重自己手的力道再度把李胜贤压下，自己闭上眼睛享受著。  
李胜贤吞吐的越来越快，最後用力一吸，权志龙忍不住的射在李胜贤嘴里，随后便立刻紧紧的压住李胜贤的嘴，要求他吞下。  
「唔嗯......」李胜贤皱眉的用力吞了一口，最後把嘴张开，嘴角还有著些许的白色浓稠液体，微微的喘气眼神迷濛的看著权志龙。  
「志龙...我难受......」李胜贤扭了扭自己的腰，举起了被绑住的手，权志龙邪魅的笑了一下便把皮带拆开丟往一旁，将李胜贤翻过让他躺着并脱下自己的衬衫，压到他身上后握紧李胜贤的勃起。  
「啊哈...哥......裡面......」李胜贤不安分的扭著屁股，权志龙当然知道他想表达什么，从床头櫃拿了一罐润滑剂挤了一些在自己手上，便把李胜贤的腿抬起，插入自己的手指。虽然有润滑剂，但权志龙一次进去就是两根，李胜贤难免有些无法适应的扭著腰。  
「嗯啊...哥...痛...慢点哈......」李胜贤紧紧的抓着举起自己一隻腿的手臂，从一开始的呼吸急促渐渐变成舒服的呻吟权志龙又再度加入一根手指。  
「哈嗯......哥...我还要啊...」权志龙自己也忍得很难受，但他就是想多玩玩他的宝贝，看著身下的人儿肤色变的粉粉的，胸口不断起伏，小嘴张合的喊着，权志龙根本快要疯了，想快点进入他的身体好好发洩一下。  
李胜贤突然间夹紧了自己的小穴，权志龙再也忍不住的抽出手指将自己忍耐已久的胀大插入李胜贤的体内。突如其来的异物入侵而且还那么的庞大，李胜贤失声的喊了出来。  
「唔...嗯啊...好啊...深......」李胜贤仰头的喊着，权志龙先是缓慢的抽动，双手把李胜贤的腿举的高高的，看著身下的人儿适应后权志龙再也忍不住的瞬间把腿放下紧紧抓住李胜贤的腰开始猛力的冲刺。  
「啊...哥別啊...嗯啊啊......唔嗯...」身下传来的刺激超出李胜贤的承受范围，大脑完全不能思考的拚命喊着，眼泪夺眶而出，权志龙见状府下身轻吻掉泪水最後一吻落在额头上。  
「宝贝...你真棒......好爽啊...」权志龙拉起李胜贤让李胜贤坐在自己身上，这体位也让权志龙更加的深入李胜贤的体内，并每一下都直直撞往敏感点，一手扣紧李胜贤另一手则爱抚著李胜贤的慾望。  
「哥嗯...好舒服......啊哈嗯...」李胜贤抱紧权志龙深怕自己往后倒，咬上权志龙的肩膀享受著。  
抓紧了李胜贤的腰间，权志龙疯狂的冲刺，不断的顶撞，最终让李胜贤受不了。  
「太嗯......快唔......快了...哈嗯...」权志龙知道李胜贤快要射了，便用尽最後的力气猛力贯穿著，同时一个尖叫和低音，两人分別射出在对方身上和体内。  
「呼...啊...」李胜贤全身无力的躺在床上，权志龙也倒在李胜贤的胸膛里，一手摸着李胜贤的腰，一手紧扣着李胜贤的十指。  
「宝贝...牛奶好喝吗？」权志龙温柔的声音在李胜贤耳边响起，李胜贤笑了一下。  
「嗯...」害羞的回应著，看在权志龙眼里根本可爱极了，亲了一口那双唇，笑道。  
「我有一隻爱喝奶的小熊猫，而且这小熊猫也会产奶，爱死了。」权志龙紧紧的抱著身下的人，深深一吻，最後微笑。  
「臭傢伙...我也爱你。」李胜贤主动的亲了一口在权志龙脸颊上。两人到浴室清洗干净后权志龙穿著浴袍累的直接趴倒在床上，李胜贤见状走过去替权志龙盖上被子，自己也穿著浴袍躺到权志龙身旁。下意识的搂住李胜贤，轻声说了一句「我爱你。」便熟睡过去。

脑细胞完全用尽的我 想表示终于 - END


End file.
